zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Boulder
Boulders are recurring enemies in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are simply large rocks that fall from a higher point and follow a random movement pattern. While they, as non-sentient beings, cannot attack as such, they can damage Link by landing on top of him or rolling into him, There is no way to defeat Boulders, and they must simply be averted. Boulders are continually found near mountains. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Boulders are found on Death Mountain, falling in random patterns to damage Link. They are an orange color, and fall continuously until Link leaves the area. These rocks are usually accompanied by other enemies such as the Octorok or the River Zora, making them harder to avoid being that Link is distracted by other creatures. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Boulders appear in The Adventure of Link not as enemies, but as obstacles in the game that need to be destroyed with the Hammer. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Boulders are found on Death Mountain in the Light World. They are larger than the ones from The Legend of Zelda and have a green sheen to them. Boulders fall on the lower elevations of the first half of Death Mountain which Link visits; the area to the west of the mountain's two bridges. The uppermost portion of the mountain near the Tower of Hera, and the long staircase leading to it, do not contain falling boulders. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Boulders are found in the western area of the Tal Tal Mountain Range, near Turtle Rock. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Boulders are found in the area of the Death Mountain Trail that leads to the volcanic peak of Death Mountain. When Link approaches the peak, the volcano sporadically erupts, causing a downpour of volcanic rocks. These can either be dodged by rolling and careful moving or by equipping a Deku Shield, a Hylian Shield, or the Mirror Shield and defending when the eruptions take place. Boulders appear in the battle with Volvagia. They fall from the ceiling of the chamber. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Boulders appear when Link is climbing Restoration Wall. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Boulders appear when Link is climbing the large rock wall on Mount Crenel. Some bosses, like Gleerok and Big Octorok, can make Boulders fall from the ceiling. In the latter's case, said rocks are more like pebbles, only being dangerous since Link is the size of a Minish. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Several boulders fly into the air the first time Link approaches the Temple of Fire. They stop appearing once Link defeats Blaaz. During the battle with Blaaz, Boulders start to fall from the sky once Blaaz has been damaged. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Boulders fly onto or near the Spirit Tracks in the Fire Realm when traveling by train. Boulders also appear on the paths to the Altar of the Mountain Goddess and the Fire Sanctuary. During the fight with Cragma, Boulders fall from the sky. Occasionally, a larger boulder will fall that is needed to defeat Cragma. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Boulders appear in the Earth Temple, where they fall down slopes that Link try to run up as part of a trap mechanism. When Link attains the Boss Key, a giant boulder comes rolling down at him, and if it hits him, it results in an instant Game Over. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies